Your own Zombies
Mr. Zombievil an assistant of Dr.Zomboss who disobeys to stop eating brains and dr zom bosses dream. Mr. Zombievil is the geek behind all of them Info: Mr. Zombievil is a master of Silence and Ressurrection,quickly mastering thanatolgy in the "Zombies Of Menace, Ballisticness, Idioti- cness and Evilness (Z.O.M.B.I.E) and___ Silence!, Fool!. nobody has the right to speak of the subject here except me!, anyway after i mastered Thanatolgy i was gonna go Bloom and Doom Records to test out my voice but the darn manager said i was past the plant height requirement, from that momment i swore revenge ever since. and now i built my fearsome "Seedling" to strike revemge into thi hearts BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM RECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCORDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Seedling Basketball Zombie As the fastest zombie. Basketball Zombie runs speedier than a football zombie but, noticable, when his ball pops he gets mad and pounds the plant lane with a big dunk! Wizard Zombie Shoots long-ranged spores from his wand Cyborg Zombie Tougher than a gargantuar, this zombie could burn your plants! It shoots fire beams out of its robot eye, and crushes all non damaging plants. Is the 1st boss of plants vs zombies 2. Takes 10,000 hits to kill. Caveman Zombie This zombie is stronger than a Gargantuar. It hits 1 times to defeat most plants, and 18 hits for the Spikerock. Takes 3 hits for a pea tree.two Gargantuars one imp two bucket heads in all Touphness in all Very Extremely high. Clown Zombie This zombie can stun plants with a pie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Flying Zombie This is the Air variant of the normal Zombie. Takes 10 hits to kill. Flying Flag Zombie This zombie is the Air variant of the Flag Zombie. Takes 10 hits to kill Zopper This is a zombie inside a chopper. Shoots baseballs at plants. Takes 23 hits to kill, Zombie Witch This is a zomie that slows down plants. Takes 17 hits to kill. Giga Zombot Just like Dr.Zomboss but with 100,00 more health. Bigfoot zombie A brown yeti zombie!! Zomboss Jr. Dr.Zomboss's son and helps him in Zomboss' help Fire zombie This zombie barfs fire balls from his mouth Ice Zombie This zombie barfs ice balls from his mouth. Bubble Zombie This zombie is like any other zombie but, when it reaches the 4th column, it will blow out a bubble, and be in it. Only spiky plants that pop Balloon Zombies can pop this zombie. Takes 28 hits to kill. Zombie Gigaghost A giant zombie ghost Rock Zombie Rock Zombie is a zombie that is stronger than the Football Zombie. Takes 110 hits to kill. Missile Zombie This is a flying zombie. When it touches a plant, it will expode in a 4x3 radius. Takes 20 hits to kill. Bat Zombie This is like the Flying Zombie but has more health. Takes 20 hits to kill. Flag Bat Zombie This is like the Flying Flag Zombie but has more heatlh. Takes 20 hits to kill Air Bag Zombie A zombie riding on a Whoopee Cushion. Takes 34 hits to kill. Vampire Zombie This zombie has fangs that do 2 damage bites to plants. Takes 19 hits to kill. Mossy Gargantuar This is the 2nd boss of Plants vs Zombies 2. This looks like a gargantuar but, has moss on the head, hands, feet, trash can, and club. It can also throw 6 Imps when in danger. Takes 50,000 hits to kill. Attacks *Smash: The Mossy Gargantuar smashes a plant. *Mossy Spikes: 5 lanes of moss appear, trying to kill your plants. Takes 10 hits to kill. *Imp Help: Throws 6 Imps. *Jack-In-The-Box Column: A column of Jack-In-The-Box Zombies appear. *Stomp: Stomps 1 plant. Zombie Clan Newbie This uses tennis balls to damage your plants. Takes 40 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Cadet This can get behind your plants, clogging up pea-shooting plants. Takes 75 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Trooper This zombie can squish one of your plants. Takes 110 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Soldier This zombie can spwan 4 Gatling Pea Zombies, and throws his flag to call for Bungee Zombies. Takes 225 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Elite Soldier This zombie shoots a bazooka which exploses in a 3x3 radius. Takes 340 hits to kill Zombie Clan Sargent This zombie can call for Zombie Clan Elite Soldiers, and bakes plants. Takes 450 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Stormtrooper This Zombie can shoot a laser that damages 3 plants, calls for Bungee Zombies, and throws gas that blocks the view for 2 seconds. Takes 565 hits to kill. Zombie Clan Commander This zombie can spawn ambush Bungee Zombies, Calls for Zombie Clan Stormtroopers, inhales 4 plants, and summons 6 Gatling Pea Zombies. Takes 1000 hits to kill. Zombie Clan General This zombie can shoot boomerangs, vomit basketballs, makes ice for Zombie Bobsled Teams, calls for Zombie Clan Commanders, smashes plants, spawns Zombie Clan Sargents, and throws many Imps. Takes 2500 hits to kill. Burrytoncus Zomberty This is the leader of the Zombie Clan. He is also the 3rd boss of Plants Vs. Zombies 2. He takes 65,000 hits to kill. Attacks *Bzzzt: Electricutes a lane of plants. *Call Aid: Calls all Zombie Clan members. *Giant Force Field: Makes a blue force field. Takes 10,000 hits to kill. *Bad Jacks: Drops down 6 Jack-In-The-Box Zombies that are about to explode. *Duplicate: Duplicates into 6. *Whole Plant: Eats a plant in 1 bite. If he loses half of his health, or some of it, these attacks will occur. *Cyclone Speed: The zombie will spin in cyclone speed that makes the plants feel dizzy. *Life Regainer: Regains heath. *Gatling Pea Zombie Panic: 3 columns of Gatling Pea Zombies appear. Princess Zombie This zombie can make plants stop their shooting. Takes 34 hits to kill. Xombie This is a zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 100 hits to kill. Conehead Xombie This is a conehead zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 280 hits to kill. Pole Vaulter Xombie This is a pole vaulter zombie infected by the X-Virus. Takes 170 hits to kill. Fridge Box Zombie This is a zombie inside a cardboard box. Takes 150 hits to kill. Mwa Mwa Zombie These are zombies that are insane. They can throw lolipops to damage plants. Takes 50 hits to kill. Scooter Zombie Just like a Zomboni but, weaker, and faster. Takes 45 hits to kill. Diner Waiter Zombie This zombie can trap one of your plants. Takes 47 hits to kill. Tera Gargantuar This Gargantuar can throw 3 Imps when he loses 400 health. Takes 600 Hits to kill. Red Bullborb Rider Zombie this is a zombie riding on a Red Bullborb from Pikmin. Takes 40 hits for the bullborb, and 10 hits for the zombie. Blue Bullborb Rider Zombie This is a zombie that rides on a beta Blue Bullborb that can swim. Takes 60 hits for the bullborb, and 20 hits for the zombie. Plant Sprayer Zombie this zombie can spray Plant Repellent to make plants stop what they are doing. Takes 100 hits to kill. Zombie Dog This zombie is just like a normal zombie but, when the owner dies, it will chage forward. Takes 20 hits to kill. Also in Plants vs Zombies 2, and 3, it is the same size as the Imp, and was removed in Plants vs Zombies. Zombie Dog Owner This zombie wears a black shirt, and walks a Zombie Dog. Takes 15 hits to kill. Hammer Zombie This zombie can squash 2 plants, then does it again for the next 5 seconds. Otherwise, bites plants 3x faster than a Normal Zombie. Takes 30 hits to kill. Pill Zombie When low on health, it will heal itself by eating a pill. It takes 3 seconds to eat a pill. Takes 40 hits to kill. Microwave Head Zombie This zombie can burn your plants to a crisp, except for Spikeweed,Spikerock, Instant Kills, and Spikemetal. Takes 50 hits to kill. Snowball Catapult Zombie This zombie can shoot snowballs in the furthest plants in the lawn. Takes 33 hits to kill. Dusty Zombie This zombie will block your view like the fog levels. Takes 30 hits to kill. Soldier Zombie This zombie has a helmet that can protect the zombie. Takes 95 hits to kill. Shield Soldier Zombie A soldier zombie with a shield. Takes 200 hits to kill. Onager Catapult Zombie This zombie will shoot Spike Balls to damage plants. Umbrella Leaves will hold them off for a while. Takes 60 hits to kill. Cannonhead Soldier Zombie This zombie shoots cannon balls on it's helmet, to damage your plants. Takes 100 Hits to kill. Bomb Rider Clown Zombie If the zombie dies, the bomb will explode in a 3x3 radius. Takes 65 hits to kill. Ducky Tube Pogo Zombie It is a pool version of the Pogo Zombie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Screen Door Zombie Bobsled Team A screen door zombie, and a zombie bobsled team colided. Takes 20 hits for the bobsled, and 65 hits for the zombies. Conehead Zombie Bobsled Team A conehead bobsled team. Takes 30 hits for the bobsled, and 28 hits for the zombies. Buckethead Zombie Bobsled Team A buckethead bobsled team. Takes 20 hits for the bobsled, and 65 hits for the zombies. Dark Zombie This zombie is black. Takes 17 hits to kill. Dark Conehead Zombie A darkened conehead zombie. Takes 40 hits to kill. Dark Buckethead Zombie A dark buckethead zombie. Takes 90 hits to kill. Dark Zomboni A black zamboni. Takes 120 hits to kill. Dark Zombie Bobsled Team Rides on the ice on the Zomboni. Takes 20 hits for the bobsled, and zombies. Plasmawing Vaporizes the plant it touches. Takes 4706 hits to kill. Elf Guard Changes a lane of plants into a gnome. Takes 70 hits to kill. Conehead Gargantuar Shoots a Conehead Imp. Takes 280 hits to kill. Conehead Imp A stronger Imp. Takes 28 hits to kill. Buckethead Gargantuar Shoots a Buckethead Imp. Takes 650 hits to kill. Buckethaed Imp An even stronger Imp. Takes 65 hits to kill. Popcorn Thrower Zombie throws popcorn. takes 36 hits to kill. Burrowing Znagret The 4th boss of Plants vs Zombies 2. Takes 85,000 hits to kill. Attacks *Bite: Bites at a column of plants. *Bungees Away: Gets help by 3 to 7 Bungee Zombies. *Screech: Screeches at plants. *Stem By The Touch: One of the plants will get eaten underground. *No Nya-Nyas: Immune to Annoying Orange-Pults. *Shake: Shakes off projectiles to not get damaged. If the Burrowing Znarget is having only half of it's health, these attacks are added. *Jalapeno Attack: Spits out Jalapenos. *Big Bite: Bites 3 columns of plants. *Gobble: Eats 6 plants whole. *Digging: Spawns 2 columns of digger zombis. *Swallow' N 'Spit: Eats 9 plants, and spits them back out. Car Zombie Drives a car, squishing your plants. Takes 40 hits to kill. Shurkien Zombie Throws shurkiens at plants. Takes 60 hits to kill. Knicicle Zombie A faster version of the Gargantuar. Takes 10 hits to kill. Janitor Zombie Sweeps at plants. Takes 34 hits to kill. Masked Zombie Uses a mask to scare plants. Takes 65 hits to kill. Orphanage Zombie Leads a group of Orphan Zombies. Takes 40 hits to kill Orphan Zombie Comes in groups. Takes 10 hits to kill. Bombhead Zombie When it dies, the head will have a fuse that will explode the bomb in a 4x3 radius. Takes 20 hits to kill. Wheelchair Zombie Like a zomboni but, slower, and stronger. Takes 110 hits to kill. Hazmat Zombie Immune to fire projectiles (except instant kills). Takes 25 hits to kill. Volcano Zombie Yeti Rarer than the Zombie Yeti. Takes 75 hits to kill. Glacier Zombie Yeti Same rareness as the Volcano zombie yeti. Takes 75 hits to kill. Brain Zombie One zombie will bite on the skin, revealing it's fleshy brain. The others zombies in the lane will fight for it, until one zombie bites it. Takes 10 hits to kill. Porpoise Rider Zombie Like the dolphin rider zombie, but slower. Takes 25 hits to kill. Walrus Rider Zombie A slower version of the Ducky Tube zombie. Takes 50 hits to kill. Bathtub Rider Zombie Much like the Zomboni, except that it doesn't produce ice for Zombie Bobsled Teams. Takes 65 hits to kill. ROFLCOPTER Gun Zombie Shoots ROFL Waffles that makes plants laugh. Takes 50 hits to kill Pole Vaulting Digger Zombie Goes to the back of your lawn, and pole vaults the first plant it meets. Takes 28 hits to kill. Giga Zombie a gigafied zombie. Takes 20 hits to kill Giga Conehead Zombe A normal zombie-like giga form. Takes 56 hits to kill. Giga Buckethaed Zombie a giga zombie. Takes 130 hits to kill. Giga Pole Vaulter Zombie Jumps over 2 plants. Takes 34 hits to kill. Giga Flag Zombie Makes bigger waves. Takes 20 hits to kill. Doctor Zombie Heals zombies. Takes 25 hits to kill.He makes your plants sick. Nurse Zombie Throws pills at your plants. Takes 65 hits to kill. Zombiefier Turns a plant into a zombie. Takes 40 hits to kill. Oyster Gargantuar Smashes 2 plants, then throws a Clam Imp. Takes 500 Hits to kill Clam Imp 2x faster than the imp. Takes 20 hits to kill. Imp Cannon Shoots Imps at plants. Takes 50 hits to kill. Boot Zombie Walks 2x fast. Takes 30 Hits to kill. Cereal Boxhead Zombie Slower, and stronger then the normal zombie. Takes 17 hits to kill. Dune Buggy Zombie Controls a small buggy. Takes 90 hits to kill. Zombee Like the Balloon Zombie, but stops flying at Column 6. Takes 20 hits to kill. Gernade Zombie Throws gernades when it walks at Column 5. Takes 100 hits to kill. Category:The Plants vs Zombies Fanon Wiki